How Could You
by penguinlover93
Summary: I ran home crying not even bothering to tell my 'friends' I wouldn't be coming to the club. When I got there my dad was there waiting in the living room for me to get home. I forgot he would be home early. But, I didn't realize he was home until after I got into my room and he was pounding on the door asking me if I was okay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**How Could You**

Summary: I ran home crying not even bothering to tell my 'friends' I wouldn't be coming to the club. When I got there my dad was there waiting in the living room for me to get home. I forgot he would be home early. But, I didn't realize he was home until after I got into my room and he was pounding on the door asking me if I was okay. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now so I tuned him out with everything else and cried for what felt like hours. I didn't like showing how weak I was but I couldn't help it after what I had seen at school. The only other time I had cried like this is when my mother had died 5 years ago. My chest feels like it has a hole in it. My heart feels like it was crumbling to pieces.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

**Rough Start:**

**Chapter 1:**

Haruhi was walking to school early in the morning, well too early in her opinion.

'How could these rich jerks get up this early?' Haruhi thought to herself. She was walking for about five minutes and it was about 6 am. For the amount of time she was walking she felt like something or more like someone was following her. She wasn't sure if someone was and if she turned around and there was one there she would look like she was crazy. She was waiting for the stalker to make a sound. When she heard a sound of a branch cracking she turned around. Her suspicions were correct it was none other than the famous host club.

"What the heck guys! Why are you here?!" she shouted at them trying not to cause commotion but failing because they had already neared the school.

"We were just following you because we were going to give you a ride to school but you had already left." The crazed blonde said.

"Did you ever think that you could pull over and ask me to get in the car so you could take me to school instead of action like a stalker, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked clearly annoyed at his idiocy.

"Daddy's sorry Haruhi we didn't mean to offend you, but mommy wouldn't let us do that and daddy just wanted to make sure you got to school safely." Tamaki wailed dramatically drawing in a bigger crowd.

"Of course. Kyoya-sempai care to explain?" Haruhi said, not surprised by what the dumb blonde had to say about being a stalker.

"First, I would like to suggest that we take this inside we are drawing in a big crowd around the school entrance and I am sure the teachers would dislike us bringing in a crowd and blocking the entrance to the school and distracting the students again." the Shadow King suggested.

"I agree we shall talk about this inside." Haruhi said eager to pummel the hosts for following her to school again. 'Don't they have better things to do than follow me to school every day?' she thought to herself heaving a big sigh. Sometimes the hosts can be a big pain in the butt. But yeah got to love them. But when Haruhi said earlier the Hosts were not eager to get inside but did as they were told because if they were late to class again they would get an extra assignment for homework. When they got into the third music room, which they use as a club room, everyone sat down in their respective seats. Haruhi just sat down by the two least annoying hosts.

"Haru-Chan I'm sorry for upsetting you this morning." The little Lolita boy said from where he sat, which was right next to Haruhi.

"It's alright Hunny-sempai it wasn't you I'm sure you were dragged into this little 'meeting'." Haruhi assured the older man who you would mistake for a 6 year old but is really 18 years of age and is actually the oldest in the room.

"Did you hear that Takashi? Haru-Chan forgives us!" the little senior cheered happily while giggling. The silent host nodded his response. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the smaller host.

"Excuse me but we should really get this out of the way because I would rather not be late to class." Kyoya said. "I also suggest that you think about that too, Haruhi, you are a scholarship student and you wouldn't want to get another stack of homework added on all the other things you have to do."

"Yes I suppose you're right I just want to say that YOU SHOULDN'T BE FOLLOWING ME WHEN I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL. YOU LOOK LIKE A STALKER AND I'VE GOTTEN ASKED IF THE POLICE NEEDED TO BE CONTACTED BECAUSE YOU STALK ME EVERY DAY. I MEAN WHO WOULD WANT TO BE ASKED THAT?" Haruhi screamed at the three main suspects.

"Well Tono keeps telling us it's for your safety and we even declined today but, he came to our house and dragged us out of bed today so blame him." The twins said with a bored tone. When they announced that Tamaki had turned pale and Haruhi was sending him a death glare.

"Hikaru, Koaru why would you turn against me?!" the host club king cried. But when he caught their Cheshire cat grins and he sweat dropped.

"Tamaki-sempai just don't do it again." Haruhi warned him.

" Yeah, daddy is forgiven. Daughter must give her father a hug now." Tamaki exclaimed and gave her a death squeeze. Haruhi turned around and gave Mori (aka Takashi) a pleading glance.

In the next second she was out of the arms of the blonde and in the silent host. Before Mori could put her down the door swung open and showed the youngest Haninozuka (aka Mitsukuni Hunny's younger brother, Chika.)

"I can see this is a bad time so I will just leave." He said and tried to leave but someone shoved him back into the room and when the person who shoved him back in the room showed his face it was none other than the youngest Morinozuka (aka Takashi or Mori's younger brother, Satoshi and Chika's best friend and also cousin.)

"Be nice Chika or I'll whack you with my Shania." Satoshi warned. When he turned to look at the hosts he saw his older brother still holding the younger female host. "Um Taka-bro hey, why are you holding Haruhi-sempai?"

"Yes I was wondering the same thing." Chika said. Haruhi and Mori blushed and Mori set her down.

"It's alright Chika-Chan Tama-Chan was squeezing Haru-Chan to death and Takashi saved her." Hunny told his brother.

"So it's the idiot's fault again." Chika sneered.

"Hey!" Tamaki said, "I was just giving my daughter a fatherly hug."

"A hug that could kill a person." Haruhi muttered.

"Anyways we were sent by our teacher who got a message from Haruhi's teacher saying that you guys shouldn't be late to class again." Satoshi said.

"Oh right thanks. See you guys later." She told the hosts grabbed her things and ran to the doors.

"Would you like us to escort you?" Chika asked. Haruhi was taken aback usually Satoshi would offer. But, she smiled anyways and said yes to his offer. Hunny smiled at this exchange.

"Haruhi what about us?" the twins asked. But, it was already too late the three friends were already walking to class already.

"So Haruhi, did Taka-bro invite you to the dinner yet?" Satoshi asked.

"What dinner?" Haruhi asked confusingly.

"So he hasn't. Well anyway my parents wanted to meet you since they've already met the rest of the hosts except for you. Our Aunt and Uncle are going to be there and so are Mitsukuni and Yusachika." Satoshi explained to Haruhi. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Well I have to cook for my dad and I have chores and I have homework." Haruhi said not trying to be rude. But, the host club kept coming over throughout the week without an invitation and she didn't have time for all the stuff she needed to do at home.

"Can't you do that during the weekend it's Friday." Satoshi whined.

"Satoshi we can talk about this after school Haruhi-sempai's going to be late for class and so are we." Chika told him.

"Oh right see you after school Haruhi-sempai." Satoshi waved goodbye.

"Bye Chika, bye Satoshi." Haruhi said and entered her classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Host Club Characters.**

**Previously on How Could You: **

"So Haruhi, did Taka-bro invite you to the dinner yet?" Satoshi asked.

"What dinner?" Haruhi asked confusingly.

"So he hasn't. Well anyway my parents wanted to meet you since they've already met the rest of the hosts except for you. Our Aunt and Uncle are going to be there and so are Mitsukuni and Yusachika." Satoshi explained to Haruhi. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Well I have to cook for my dad and I have chores and I have homework." Haruhi said not trying to be rude. But, the host club kept coming over throughout the week without an invitation and she didn't have time for all the stuff she needed to do at home.

"Can't you do that during the weekend it's Friday." Satoshi whined.

"Satoshi we can talk about this after school Haruhi-sempai's going to be late for class and so are we." Chika told him.

"Oh right see you after school Haruhi-sempai." Satoshi waved goodbye.

"Bye Chika, bye Satoshi." Haruhi said and entered her classroom.

**After School:**

Haruhi was walking to class when she felt two arms on each of hers and lift her off the ground and take off running.

"Guys put me down I wasn't running late. I can get there by myself." Haruhi told trying to out of their grasp.

"We aren't worried about you being late." Hikaru started.

"We are worried about them." Kaoru said. At that Haruhi turned around and saw Chika and Satoshi running after them. They were covered in what looked like glitter glue and they had murderous looks.

"What did you so?" Haruhi groaned.

"We were just playing around and it wasn't meant for them it was for Tono." Hikaru explained.

"We over heard him say that he was going to escort you to the club room." Koaru said.

"So we were going to play a trick him." They said in unison.

"Ok but why did you grab me? They aren't going to kill me." Haruhi said not caring if they get in trouble for their actions because they never seem to learn their lesson.

"Didn't you hear what we said? The Boss was coming to escort you." Hikaru told her.

"Oh, yeah. In that case run faster." She urged them. When they finally got to the club room the had list the two middle schoolers and they collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"Hello Hikaru-sempai, Kaoru-sempai we've been waiting for you." Satoshi and Chika said together. When the Hitahiin's heard their voices they were struck with fear.

"But how?" was all they could sputter.

"When you weren't looking we took a shortcut. Did you really think you could outrun us?" Chika shot at them.

"Come on Chika don't play with the pray." Satoshi told Chika. Haruhi sweat dropped at his comment.

'I seriously think that Chika and Satoshi switch minds.' Haruhi thought. When she saw Satoshi bring out his Shania and Chika get into his fighting stance Haruhi got up and stood between them. Chika and Satoshi were surprised so were the twins and even the unnoticed Hosts were surprised. No one got in the way of a Haninozuka or a Morinozuka when they were about to fight.

"No fighting." Haruhi ordered.

"But Haruhi-sempai, look at what they did to us." Satoshi whined. Once again Haruhi sweat dropped.

'Maybe my theory was wrong.' Haruhi told herself.

"It wasn't meant for you it was meant for Tamaki-sempai. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you two. You need to stop playing pranks on Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi told the four young men in front of her.

"Well as long as it was meant for the idiot host king then fine."Chika said.

'Yep I was wrong.' She thought.

"Hey Haru-Chan, Takashi has a question for you!" Hani shouted from across the room.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hani-sempai I didn't see you there. Ok I'm coming." Haruhi smiled to him and gave the four people one last glare and walked over to the two cousins.

"What's up, Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked the older silent host.

"He wants to ask you if you can come over tonight for dinner?" Hani asked for him.

"Hm. If I remember I think that your brother has already asked me." Haruhi said. When she had announced that, Mori glanced over to his brother who had a sheepish grin on his face. When Haruhi started laughing. Mori glanced over to her and raised his eye brow in question. "Nothing Mori-sempai, it's just that you don't have to take things so seriously. I mean I know that you take your duties seriously but he just thought that you had forgotten to mention it." She told him finishing her giggles.

"So Haru-Chan, what do you say?" Hani asked secretly, he was hoping he would say yes because he had a plan for tonight.

"I have to think about it." Haruhi said.

"Ok if you say yes Chika-Chan and Sato-Chan are going to have to pick you up. They will pick you up at 6 just call them when you decide. Takashi and I will be at practice but we'll be there in time for dinner." Hani explained to her.

"Hai Hani-sempai." Haruhi said smiling brightly.

"Haruhi!" She heard someone shout.

"Oh, no." she muttered and prepared for impact but it never came. She turned around and saw that Chika had taken Satoshi's Shania and had stopped Tamaki from his daily hug.

"Yusachika, what are you doing here and, why did you stop me from giving my precious daughter a hug?" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-sempai I don't think that Haruhi-sempai likes your 'hugs'." Chika said sternly to the man in front of him

"What do you mean? My daughter loves our daddy/daughter bonding time." Tamaki insisted.

"Tamaki-sempai I am not your daughter and you are not my father I already have one. But you and him are surprisingly almost alike."Haruhi muttered the last part.

"Excuse me but I would like to get club time over with I have a meeting with my father after this, and I intend to get there in time." Kyoya said not looking up from of his computer.

"You are right Mon Ami we must not waste anymore time. The lovely ladies are ready for us and we must begin so they don't have to worry anymore." Tamaki declared.

"Whatever. Hey, Chika are you and Satoshi staying?" Haruhi asked.

"No. I have to get to Karate club and Satoshi has to get to kendo." Chika explained.

"Oh, ok I'll call you later to let you know if I'm coming or not." Haruhi told her two friends. With that the two middle schoolers left the third music room. Everyone got in their places in front of the door, surrounding 'the kings' chair. Slowly the doors opened and they said their opening lines "Welcome." All the girls rushed over to Kyoya and started screaming.

"I would like to request Haruhi-san please!" Everyone sweat dropped except for Kyoya. He knew exactly why they were asking for her/him because everyone, except her eight friends, thought she was a boy.

"Um princesses don't you want to spend time with the rest of the hosts?" Tamaki asked the girls.

"No!" they all said in unison and started shouting at Kyoya again and just like that it was an arrow through the heart for the blonde host king. Once Tamaki had a go, Hunny put on his cute act and went over to the group of girls.

"Why don't you want to spend time with us?" Hunny said with watery eyes.

"We're sorry Hunny-sempai. But don't you know what today is?" a girl asked confusingly.

"Hmm. Nope, I don't think I know what you are talking about." Hani said innocently.

"What? How can you not know?" the group of girls interrogated. Hunny retreated back to Mori and jumped into his arms frightened by the sudden outburst of the girls.

"Oh gosh please don't tell them please." Haruhi muttered.

"It's Haruhi's 6 month anniversary of being in the host club!" they all shouted together.

"What, Haruhi how could you keep this from your daddy?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Because, I didn't want you damn rich jerks making a big deal out of a stupid thing like this." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Mommy, Haruhi doesn't think that being in this prestigious host club is a 'big deal'." Tamaki told Kyoya.

"Why would he, Tamaki, he doesn't find this club entertaining. He was forced to become a part of it anyway." Kyoya responded to his idiotic best friend while typing in the requests for Haruhi. When all of the girls had filed in and made their requests, everyone got ready and sat down with the hosts they requested. Almost all of the guests there were waiting for their turn with Haruhi or the rest of the girls were with the rest of the hosts.


End file.
